


Trozos de Wanheda.

by LuciaNuG



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy dies, Bellamy muere, Bellarke, Bellarke Week, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaNuG/pseuds/LuciaNuG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una historia de como una guerra entre Skaikru y Trikru acabaría en sangre y lágrimas.</p><p>O una historia de como Clarke se da cuenta de que pertenece junto a los suyos; junto a Bellamy. Demasiado tarde quizá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trozos de Wanheda.

Wanheda. 

Aquel termino resonaba en su cabeza una y otra, y otra vez. Comandante de la muerte le habían llamado y después de todo no encontraba las fuerzas para negar tal acusación. La muerte la rodeaba y la buscaba; todo lo que tocaba acababa pudriéndose enterrado o engullido por las llamas.

De nuevo era alguien más que Clarke Griffin, ahora era la Wanheda.

Se quedó allí observando lo que quedaba de Arkadia en lo que una vez fue la puerta del campamento Jaha. La puerta que la vio despedirse de él una vez.

Pero en lo único que la rubia era capaz de pensar era en toda la destrucción a su alrededor, en los cuerpos sin vida de Skaikrus y Grounders.  
Por su culpa una vez más.

‘¡Clarke!’ fue la voz de Monty lo que consiguió sacarla del trance y girarse. Durante la batalla había perdido a Jasper y a Monty entre el gentío, sólo Octavia y Bellamy habían estado a su lado la mayor parte de la batalla.

Monty llegó hacía Clarke y la rodeó con sus brazos, y se encontró a sí misma aferrándose a su amigo con fuerza. Ya había pasado estaban a salvo.

‘¿Dónde están Octavia y Jasper? ¿dónde esta Bellamy? ’ preguntó al fin la rubia separándose del muchacho. El labio del moreno tembló. Monty la guió hacía un pequeño techado que seguía en pie.

Pudo ver cómo Marcus y su madre se movían frenéticamente de un lado a otro. A su izquierda Jasper sostenía a Octavia entre sus brazos; y cuando esté último la miró Clarke lo supo. 

Bellamy.

Apartó a su madre de en medio y se dejó caer a su lado de rodillas. El de rizos hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle mientras Clarke le inspeccionaba en busca de heridas que no tardó en encontrar. Tenía una herida en el pecho de bala que no dejaba de sangrar y la rubia presionó allí su mano como si aquello fuese a salvar a Bellamy de su futuro. 

Y él, que siempre le había leído mejor que nadie, puso su mano encima de la ajena y sonrió lleno de dolor.

‘Está bien, princesa. No m-me duele.’ pero Clarke no era tonta y podía notar el dolor de el chico a través de sus palabras y muecas. Desesperada miró a su madre que no pudo más que asentir. Se estaba muriendo, él, el rey de los rebeldes.

‘No me puedes dejar sola, Bellamy. Te necesito aún...’ las lágrimas comenzaban a caer y la mano de Bellamy las recogía bajo su mentón. Su expresión era dulce al mirarla, como si con solo eso ya se sintiera mejor. ‘Siento haberme ido, siento haberte dejado. Por favor, no te vayas.’ siguió llorando ella.

‘Clarke, te perdoné hace mucho tiempo. No quiero irme y saber que tú no te perdonas.’ susurró él haciendo después una mueca de dolor. ‘Te voy a cuidar.. Pase lo que pase, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar. ’ 

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras del mayor de los Blake. La rubia dejó caer su cabeza en su pecho en lo que parecieron horas.   
Lo último que había dicho había sido que la perdonaba. 

‘Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.’ había susurrado al chico que ya nunca más la volvería a llamar princesa. Había perdido a Bellamy tras darse cuenta de todo aquello que él había sacrificado por ella, de que le quería como no había querido a Finn, ni a Lexa.

Pero le había pedido. Pero ya no era la Wanheda, sólo era Clarke Griffin llorando la muerte de su otra mitad estando segura de que toda Arkadia había escuchado como su corazón se rompía.


End file.
